powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Harper
Jonathan "John" Harper is Time Force Red and leader of the Time Force Rangers. Character History In the distant future of the year 3000, John was an officer for the Time Force Police, which has nearly eradicated crime. The only remaining villain was a mutant named -. John was present - as were many other Time Force operatives - when the Pink Time Force Ranger, Amber, managed to arrest - and take him for trial. John similarly attended the trial with Amber, whom she had been dating for some time and who, it is later revealed, was also the one that had helped her pass the Time Force entrance exam. When he was a rookie, he hadn't been able to handle the pressure and nearly quit until he met Amber who helped him through it. He described her as the one person he knew he could always trust. With - captured, John proposed to Amber and she accepted his offer. Whether anything could have come from this relationship is unknown, because John and her team were waylaid while transporting - to the cryo-prison. Though they attempted to chase him down, they arrived just in time to see - strike down Amber before escaping into the past. With her final breath, Amber charged her and her team (Aaron, - and Sydney) with traveling into the past and apprehending - again. She gave him her Pink Chronomorpher, and informed her of four similar Chronomorphers that they could use to become Time Force Rangers. Distraught by the apparent death of his lover, he did as she had asked and traveled to the year 2002, where he and the others were stranded in the fictional town of Pacific Vista. Unfortunately, as the four Time Force operatives discovered, the four Chronomorphers would not work without the Pink Chronomorpher. They were forced to recruit Emma Stanford, a local teenager with a genetic resemblance to Amber (except Emma is a blonde), despite John's objections. John became the Red Time Force Ranger and leader of the team. Seeing only the differences between Emma and Amber, he refused to let Emma join the team until she saved them at -'s urging. It took some time, but he was finally able to accept her for who she was. In return, Emma helped them adjust to 21st century life - by providing an abandoned clock tower as a place to stay, and present-day clothes, and enrolling them at Pacific Vista High, Emma's school. Discovering that the clock tower had once been home to a business ("Nick of Time Odd Jobs"), John decided to open the store for their keep. Emma eventually left her rich lifestyle behind for good to live with John and the Rangers who welcomed her with open arms. When Emma's father, Mr. Stanford, discovered the identities of the Rangers, he attempted to hire them behind Emma's back, but John (and the others) refused him. Over time, John developed true affection for Emma. However, when Amber mysteriously returned, seemingly from the dead, and stripped Emma of the Pink Time Force Ranger powers, John found herself asking which of them she loved more. Amber had become bitter and stern, "following the book" to the degree that he would accept no suggestions beyond his own, unlike Emma who was team-oriented and friendly. Ironically, it was the differences between Amber and Emma that made him choose Emma. When Amber's actions nearly caused them to lose to Dragontron, John ends up yelling at Amber for the way she treated everyone, calling Emma the better Ranger and getting Amber to give up her Morpher to Emma. Emma immediately proves John right by easily destroying Dragontron when Amber had a hard time. Amber returned to the future, finally convinced that Emma was right for the job. Emma also seems to change Amber back a bit as she saves Mr. Stanford, admitting that Emma changed her views. Amber is revealed to still deeply care for John because as soon as she hears that he's in trouble she sends Emma the Strata Cycle saying that since she's not there herself she trusts Emma to look after John for her. This causes Emma to start to back off because she thinks John and Amber are still perfect for each other (after what Amber did she can understand what John saw in her) not realizing that John was starting to fall for Emma more. Emma makes sure to inform John of Amber's actions at a moment when he was seemingly about to admit him feelings for her. The romance between Jen and Wes would not last long after that, as a rift in time started to form over Silver Hills as Ransik prepared his final assault. In response, Wes traps Jen and the other Rangers in their own time ship, set to travel back to 3000. Upon arrival, Jen learns from Alex that Wes was killed in the eventual fight. Furthermore, Jen and the other Rangers had to, by Time Force policy, have their memories of the past wiped clean. Not wanting to lose Wes, either from his death or from having her memory wiped clean, Jen convinces her fellow Power Rangers to return back in time to help him in battle, while at the same time, formally ending her engagement with Alex. While hurt, Alex allowed them to go and instructs Jen to use the Time Force Megazord to get to the past as it has the best chance of surviving the trip. The Rangers return to the past in time to save Wes and help defeat Doomtron and Ransik's Cyclobot army. Jen and the other Rangers then faced Ransik himself, but were quickly defeated. Jen lured Ransik into a nearby warehouse where he blasted at what he believed to be Jen, but was actually a repentant Nadira who was protecting a human baby. As Jen watched in shock, Ransik realized the error of his ways and surrendered to the Rangers. A stunned Jen handcuffed Ransik, completing their mission. Afterwards, the Rangers were forced to return to their own time. Jen left Wes her Time Force Badge and finally told Wes she loves him which Wes sadly returned. Jen then returned to the future with the other Rangers seen off by Mr. Collins, Eric, and the Silver Guardians. Super Megaforce John and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Hyperforce In the year 3016 Jen becomes a professor at the Time Force Academy. After being attacked by the Alliance (a band of rogue Time Force officers) she instructs 5 new recruits to go back to the year 1994 and chase after the shadowy figure, giving them the Alpha 55 robot to assist them. Shattered Grid During the events of Shattered Grid, John and her fellow Time Force rangers, including Emma, observe a crack in space time. As they approach it, a blast of energy comes out, and -, Sydney, and - are flung into the anomaly. Emma pilots the Time Force Megazord into the path of the anomaly, allowing John to barely escape before being captured by Lady Drega, with the Time Force Megazord and Emma seemingly killed. John arrives in the present as Carmen is battling Drega after she has killed Susie. Using his V-Weapon alongside Carmen, they are able to drive Drega away. John collapses while Carmen goes to Susie and pleads with her to be alive.